


You look guilty

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Modern!AU for 3K celebrationRequested: prompts :- “This is fun.”  “Seriously, we’re trying to hide a body.”- “ I actually turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned“- “Just remember if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English “





	You look guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: cursing and obviously a dead body! fluff
> 
> __

It was supposed to be a normal day and not only normal but a good day as well. Everything worked great for you since the second you woke up, as nothing disturbed your sleep, for the first time in months you woke up on your own. And it only got better as there was still warm waffles when you joined the table for breakfast and the best thing was that Bucky was nowhere around, because honestly, he was a pain in your ass.   
He was a new guy in the tower and you were assigned to him as you mostly train people and weren’t still ready to go back to the field after the last incident considering your powers. 

You didn’t really even know him; the problem was actually Steve because months before Bucky even came Steve would constantly talk about him. It was getting on your nerves as you and Steve were used to be good friends and now all the time you spent together he would talk about his other friend and it pissed you off.  
So it would be right to say that you were jealous, but you had every right to be as now because of Steve you even knew the size of Bucky’s shoes, like if that was ever going to be helpful. Just like all the other info about him, you knew everything and in reality, you only talked to him two times. And when you say talk it was more you saying one sentence and him replying. All of that made you feel jealous and as if you were a stalker and that was mostly why you avoided him, until now as all of those good, sweet even amazing things which happened today were there just to make the following event more dramatic. You were even stupid actually believing that your day could ever be good, it could be alright, but good that should’ve alarmed you.   
Now with fear covering your face, you stared at your doom. It wasn’t on purpose, you never meant to do it, but now you were almost ready to start crying. It just hit you at that moment that you could be easily replaced; it hit you that if you did something wrong you could be even locked up. It wasn’t the mess making you uneasy, but the lack of control and as you stared at the destroyed Iron man suit you didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t even one of Tony’s favorite but it was one that should survive any kind of an explosion and seeing all those pieces you realized that you could kill someone innocent unintentionally.   
You let your body fall to the ground as you picked one of the small pieces. They formed only a pile of trash as nothing could be used; they were just a waste of space with no purpose just as you with no control over the power you possessed.  
“Are you just going to stare at that?”  
“What?” you questioned as your head snapped towards the doors.  
“So you avoid me to stare at trash?” Bucky asked confused and as he was still further away he failed to notice tears staining your face.  
“I…”  
“Sorry, I didn’t me…Why are you crying?” he asked as he came closer sitting beside you, but giving you enough room to move away if you wanted.  
“It’s nothing, don’t worry,” you just shrugged him off before turning your gaze back to the metal pieces.  
“It must be something if you are crying. Is it because of the suit? Stark won’t be mad, you are his favorite after the spider boy.” Bucky tried to cheer you up but he didn’t know how to do it. He wanted to get to know you, but it seemed to him that you didn’t want that and that was why he stayed away. He only knew what Steve told him about you and it was a lot, but still,  he didn’t know you personally and he didn’t want to overstep or came off as a stalker.  
“They will lock me up,” you whispered under your breath still blankly staring.  
“What are you saying?”  
“I killed people,” you admitted after a silent sob escaped your lips.  
“We all have,” Bucky assured you as that was a well-known fact. They did what they had to do and everybody had a past.   
“No, I didn’t kill because it had to be done. I lost control on our mission and I killed more than twenty people. I was lucky that all of them were our enemy, if they were casualties I would already be locked up somewhere below the ground.”  
“Steve wouldn’t let that happen,” he tried to assure you, but you didn’t believe him not even sparing him a glance.  
“It’s not his decision and now when they see what I did to this, I’m done here,” you let your shoulders drop just in time to see Bucky walking to the other end of the room.      
“No, you are not,” he said over his shoulder while looking for something.  
“Why are you helping me?” you questioned as you stared at Bucky who was throwing pieces of the suit into the empty backpack.   
“Because I understand.”  
“It’s not the same,” you retorted knowing what he was referring to.   
“I know,” he said and soon after he led you to the elevator.   
After a slightly longer drive you were finally released in what looked like an abandoned room. It was the room to which only Bucky could enter and it was high up in the Tower. It had a bed in the corner which was unmade and a few things were scattered around. There was a lot of devices in one corner which seemed broken and you assumed that this was the place where Tony used to put his abandoned work.   
“So here is where you disappear?” you finally asked while Bucky placed the backpack in the corner with other things.  
“Mostly during the night when I can’t sleep.”  
You could understand why he would come here although it was so far away from everyone. When he was locked away there were no city lights or the mere life so this was what he was missing.  
“Warm milk,” you said breaking the short silence.  
“What?”  
“It can help you sleep or tea,” you suggested as that usually help you to sleep.   
“I will have to try that,” he said failing to hide a smile.    
“You can always come to me if you can’t sleep,” you offered before you were able to stop yourself as you two weren’t actually friends.   
“And what would we do?”  
“We can talk, watch movies, read books, and do each other makeup, anything you want even coming here and staring at the lights.”  
“You’ve been avoiding me this whole time and now you are offering me to hang out?” he was suspicious and didn’t want for that offer to be made if you were only feeling like you owed him.  
“ **This is fun** ,” you stated while gesturing around you.   
“ **Seriously, we’re trying to hide a body** ,”  Bucky said faking sternness and you snorted.   
“Well, alright nothing could top this, but we could still have fun.”  
“Yeah, we could and now we have to get back down,” he said pouting as they had to attend a meeting soon.  
“Yes, sir,” you said saluting him before heading to the elevator.  
“ **Just remember if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English** ,” he yelled after you making you stop in your step.   
You turned around with your eyebrow raised and just staring at him for a moment before speaking. “You do know that everyone knows who we are?”  
“I was just joking,” he said walking past you and purposely bumping into your shoulder.   
“No way, you know how to joke? I can’t believe this.”   
“I hate you.”  
“No, you don’t,” you said smiling at him as the elevator doors closed.  
“No, I don’t and **I actually turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned**.”    
“Nobody can resist me Barnes; you are now caught in my web,” you said teasingly while smirking at him. You were only hoping that your friendship will move further from this day on as he was actually great as Steve told you, but you only wished that while standing beside him you weren’t aware of what kind of underwear he wore, but thanks to Steve you knew that as well.


End file.
